


Uninvited Guests

by Bobbie23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Shipmas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbie23/pseuds/Bobbie23
Summary: Mark insisted - after losing Dad, after her failed engagement - that she shouldn’t be alone and if work meant she had to be in Colorado, they’d come to her.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Uninvited Guests

Sam curses under her breath as she steps back to survey her work. She cocks her head to the side and scowls at the lopsided tree, threatening to topple over with too many baubles and multicoloured lights. It was the best one of those pitiful ones left on the lot at the end of a long season. Sam had picked it up after she left the mountain this morning after returning from a three-day off-world mission. She’d been greeted by a message and an email from Mark inviting himself, Lisa and the kids to stay with her over the holidays. She’d rung her brother, but they were already at the airport. Mark insisted - after losing Dad, after her failed engagement - that she shouldn’t be alone and if work meant she had to be in Colorado, they’d come to her. Looking at the tree, she decides it’s her best kind of defence when imagining the look on her brother’s face when he sees it. The tree will be her wingman through the holidays.

Sam sighs. Sometimes her brother can be as stubborn as Jacob was. As she is.

She loves Mark, his wife and kids, she does. She could do without him springing his on her, no matter his insistence of doing everything.

So, she bought the least raggedy tree from the lot on her way home, dragging the decorations out of the garage after parking. She spent the rest of the afternoon getting the house ready for their imminent arrival.

When the doorbell resonates through the house, she barely reacts. With a fortifying breath, she throws a sloppy salute at the tree and goes off to answer the door before Mark decides to venture around the back of the house.

She gives the house a quick once over as she moves through it. The guest room is made up, the kitchen is tidy from lack of use. She just needs to head to the grocery store once everyone is settled. She pulls the door open without checking and she stops short at the person standing before her.

“Sir!”

Jack lifts his eyebrows in surprise. “I thought we were past the ‘Sir’, Carter,” he drawls.

“Old habits,” she quips back, flushing. Yes, they were past the ‘Sir’. Way past it. He’s been Jack for months now. Her gaze travels over him, his civvies, the bag at his side, his car in the drive, slightly unbelieving he’s here. “I thought you were in DC for Christmas.”

“That was the plan, but conveniently for me, Hank agreed to let me share the office if I need it,” Jack informs her warmly.

“Very generous of General Landry,” Sam concurs, unable to break eye contact with him. Thoughts of sharing the holidays with him, wrapped around him, fill her with warmth until a rental car pulls in right behind his car, hindering any escape they might be able to make in about thirty seconds. “But we won’t be celebrating alone,” she tells him with the barest hint of a wince. Jack throws a glance at the family exiting the car. “My brother invited himself at the last minute.”

“Kinda like me,” Jack apologises. “I can go,” he offers without missing a beat.

Sam shakes her head. “No,” she rushes out. She wants him here. Needs him here. His presence evokes a calm confidence in her which translates to whatever the state of their relationship is, be it in a chain of command or life outside of Cheyenne Mountain. “More the merrier,” she assures him. And Mark can go back to San Diego if he doesn’t like it.

Of course, Jack sees through her, yet concurs, “More the merrier.”


End file.
